Wonderful Wonderful Romance: Of Cats And Witches
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: Poor Boris, he broke a rule that wasn't there before and now he is stuck in his cat form along with a confused mercenary foreigner with that wouldn't have a problem with dissecting him if it weren't because she is faking to be a witch. Where are they? And how can he change back? More so, what is wrong with her?


**Follow–up romance route for Boris for the series "Wonderful Wonderful Science". So it's recommended to read that.**

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 1:** **CURIOSITY DOOMED THE CAT**

**.**

"Didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" – Joker said while gripping Boris by the neck.

Boris tried to get away but he knew it was futile. Both parts of Joker where present and he had been caught. However this couldn't be. The Joker from Diamond should have cease existing years ago when the country was separated from the rest of Wonderland and it's time stopped flowing. It was when Alice had been temporarily thrown to Diamond before going back to Hearts. By all accounts, this Joker shouldn't be here anymore. But where or when was "here" anyways?

Boris was not so sure anymore. Not after exploring the remains of Diamond.

After the fight with the Jabberwocky in Diamond, the second foreigner and fearless mercenary "Aria Hadron Scherzi" had been lost, and Boris had simply gone roaming the country of Diamond connecting the space between doors not caring where they led. He had been very angry and had felt very frustrated. They had won the battle, but not because of the roleholders actually fighting more or less together towards the goal of defeating a creature that was literal destruction, and which they couldn't even hurt. No, they had won because the mercenary female had pulled out every trick of her resourceful sleeve; from commanding a faction of faceless that had weapons that could actually cause some damage to the Jabberwocky, to bringing in a huge robotic war machine like no one in Wonderland had even imagine, in order to fight on equal ground with the monstrous dragon. But in the end it had been only thanks to Alice and the other foreigner; they teamed up to use the legendary winxy pistol together and end the last one of the lives the draconic darkness called Jabberwocky had stolen; but in the process Aria had been thrown towards a portal to the dead and lost country of Spades and the way had been closed. There was no way to get to her.

Yes, they had won. The Jabberwocky was gone and it's treat ended and the country of Diamond would recover eventually. But the price for such a bitter victory that had come at a great cost. Not only was she lost; but her game of hearts would never end. They would always be forced to love a foreigner that was not there, and with time, the feelings would only get worse. But Boris had to admit that they probably deserved such.

The Cheshire cat had roamed here and there, entering passages, cutting and connecting space. He had been trying to find a way to wherever she was or to simply roam around because he knew it was futile. He didn't even know why he wanted to find her, it wasn't as if that would change anything.

After some time, he had found himself in a tunnel that led to a big warehouse full of art, probably at the basement of the museum, and there, he had look around the paintings just to relieve his stressed boredom. To his utter shock and surprise he had found an old oil painting that seemed to portrait none other than Aria, with her multiple layers and shades of blonde and the long sinuous braid that hanged over her shoulder and came from her nape, her curious olive green eyes, pale skin and armored suit. It was undoubly her, and she was holding up a pink and purple cat that remind him of himself (not too long ago did he discover that he could in fact change into a kitty form). The title of the painting was "Electric's witch with familiar", and it was dated to have come from long, long ago.

He had been search around to see if he found any other painting but he hadn't. Then he had leaved, however, somehow he had ended up in a long tunnel that was sided with small lights and he being led to a mirror like door which he crossed. At the other side, he had found himself into a white and grey architectural ornamented room full of more art.

Statues, stained glass, paintings and carvings decorated the room under the gothic arched ceiling, all weirdly depicting the "electric witch". The place looked splendid, but it was cold and invited to reverence. Boris sniffed and his senses were invaded with the essence of a place long death, just like Diamond had been. It made all his fur stand on edge.

In the center he saw a big marble box that gave him the creeps because by some conversations with Alice he understood what this place was. It was tomb. And although in wonderland they had a cemetery to bury the stuff of a person to be replaced and whose clock would be repaired, they didn't have tombs, because only foreigners were allowed to truly die, an normally when they did, they were returned to their world.

This was too eerie and Boris went out fast via a staircase that let up to an even bigger room equally impressive, in there he saw a large collection of items displayed, but rather than stopping to examine them, his attention was immediately drawn towards a sort of black leather collar. He remembered it from the painting, for the cat in it had been wearing the same collar. He took it, and when he did he felt as if it was reaching out to him, as if he felt a connection to it...

He decided that it was enough exploration for now. He went out and found that he was actually in a much bigger building; by now he had figured it was a mausoleum (at least according to Alice's descriptions). This truly gave him the chills, there weren't real tombs or mausoleums in Wonderland, there was no need because when people died they dissolved into darkness and nothingness leaving only the clock they had as heart behind. In his gut he felt that this place was not meant to be visited, an inference that it was against the rules, so the faster he got out of it the better.

He went out and away from the looming and reproving sensation of the place, and when he crossed the door to the outside, he found himself in the crystal lake's shore at Diamond. It seemed to be under early spring season as its frozen waters were barely melting; there, both Jokers had appeared out of nowhere and quickly defeated him.

_"You broke a rule kitty, you went to a place that it's not meant to be entered by anyone."_ – Joker took the collar from his hand and looked at it.

"_But the weird thing is that even the punishment for that is yet outside of my direct jurisdiction as this place that's always been here just appeared! Tsk"– _The other Joker tightened his grip, clearly annoyed that he could not decide the punishment_.- "Thief, you even dared steal this little relic... "_

_"If you want this so bad then have it"_ – Joker put the collar on Boris neck and tightened it.

Boris felt his body shrunk into his recently discovered kitty form, and before he knew what was happening or before he could scape, Joker chuckled and threw him right into the defrosting lake. Boris didn't hit he melting ice, he felt right though it and kept falling until he lost consciousness.

When he woke up he didn't bother to open his eyes at first. He was still in kitty form and something was holding him, so maybe moving or giving signals of being awake wasn't such a good idea. He concentrated in his senses and when he recognized the familiar smell of ozone and static electricity on metals did he open his eyes to confirm what he already knew.

He was in the arms of the mercenary foreigner Aria Hadron Scherzi. Both where in the floor in a dark room and she was either sleeping or unconscious, but at least she was definitely alive.

Because he was the Cheshire cat, he should be able to speak in this form just like the prime ministers could do in their rabbit forms, so he tried to say something to wake her up but the collar burned on his neck and only a pitiful meow went out. He tried to speak to her again and the pain was just as bad if not worse. It didn't truly burn him, but it definitely felt like it. He decided to simply meow and no pain came, it only happened when he tried to communicate.

She clutched his small form tighter and turned around to lay on her back while he ended up over her generous chest; even if it was covered and concealed by her armored techno suit and the tactic clothes over it her breasts were still big. Boris grinned, if he transformed back he would end up being on top and she hugging him. It would be quite a sight when she woke up from the weight over her.

He accommodated himself and tried transforming. Nothing happened. He tried again and he noticed the same burning sensation on his neck. He tried taking off the collar but without fingers it was impossible. His claws went out to grip her vest in cold fear as he understood what was happening and what kind of cruel punishment was being applied to him.

He was trapped in his cat form. He was small and defenseless and couldn't even communicate while still in the company of the star of the game. And she, the only person who could help him right now was not waking up.

.

.

* * *

**Sadly I have limited time to write, so updates will be determined by which story is reviewed. **


End file.
